Hello, Hello
by Xiao Pai
Summary: A very late birthday present for BlueButterflyKisses84!The Drilovskys and Fulbrights are mortal enemies,and they will never stop at trying to get each other's necks.But what happens if you put a Drilovsky and a Fulbright together?They equal to love.


**OHMYGAWD I MISSED RHY'S B-DAY T.T I'm sooo sorry, Rhy, so here's a small one-shot for you! A VERY LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RHY! Hope you forgive meh!**

* * *

><p>"Alley-oop!"<p>

An ebony haired boy hoisted himself up a wall, his onyx eyes narrowed in determination as he tried to infiltrate the Fulbright garden. His hair glowed in the moonlight. The Fulbrights were the mortal enemies of the Drilovskys, and each side tried to one up each other by bragging about whose garden was the best. I said garden because I wanted this story to be not so dangerous.

A while ago, the Fulbrights had sent out Wallabee Beatles to challenge him to a skateboarding race in the alley. Wally was a Fulbright supporter, and the meanest and dirtiest player they ever had. He won, but he cheated in the process.

Now, Patton Drilovsky would try – and succeed – in infiltrating their garden, to spray paint everything in sight, particularly the wishing well. In his hands were two spray paint cans, both brilliant shades of blue.

Noticing the red security beams, Patton ducked and rolled and jumped and slid past them successfully, with Tommy Gilligan following close behind with more paint. Their faces were obscured by mud, so whoever saw them wouldn't easily recognize them, and those who never heard of them didn't know who they were still.

Once they reached the wishing well, Patton grinned evilly and started spraying blue paint on the wishing well until his supply ran out. He stuck out his arm to where he assumed Tommy was, before taking a look and seeing Tommy spray paint the Fulbrights' red tulips blue.

"Tommy, no!" Patton hissed.

In surprise, Tommy tossed the paint can up in the air. In slow motion, Patton ran for the paint can, but to no avail. It hit one of the lasers, and the whole garden lit up, revealing themselves.

Mr. Boss woke up at the sudden bright light, and peered out of his window to see Patton and Tommy trying to sneak out of the garden. Furious, he opened his window and yelled, "Drilovskys! Attack!"

Paddy Fulbright and Shaunie Fulbright ran out of the door, chasing Patton and Tommy around the garden. Lucky for Patton, he was capable of martial arts, so he had easily knocked out Paddy and Shaunie in a few blows.

Tommy was scrambling up the wall frantically, calling, "Come on, Patton! Let's go!"

"But…" Patton glanced back to see Mr. Boss himself coming out of the house, which changed his mind. "OK!" He ran towards the wall and started climbing up, but he was being held down by the now revived Paddy and Shaunie. He struggled, and suddenly, he had an idea.

"See you at the Drilovsky garden, Tommy." Patton saluted his teammate before pushing him upward and dropping down on Paddy and Shaunie. They landed face first on the lawn.

Taking the time to run, he unlocked the gate to the Fulbright garden and ran away, passing the Drilovsky gate, in fear that his family would be affected by his disastrous endeavor.

* * *

><p>"Man, I messed up big time!" He muttered to himself, running towards nothing in particular. When he finally stopped, he found himself deep within the Seizer mansion's grounds, where weeds, trees, and plants were overgrown, and covered most of the area. It was an abandoned mansion near his home, and he frequently stayed there when he was in a bad mood. There was also a greenhouse nearby, but the plants there were either overgrown or dead.<p>

Sitting down on a pile of dead leaves, Patton sighed in defeat. He was about to lean against the dead tree and rest when a shadow passed by him.

_Feet are feeling light…_

Patton, curious, stood up. He still hadn't wiped off the mud on his face, so he was still in disguise. Quietly, he watched the shadow from behind humongous ferns. His eyes scrunched up, trying to distinguish the shadow from the plants.

_Head on out to see the sights…_

The shadow was running, ninja style, on the top of the wall which hid the Seizer garden from the rest of the world. It was apparent that it was heading for the greenhouse, so Patton quietly snuck after the shadow, hiding behind ferns.

_Ain't life a many splendored thing?_

Patton watched as the shadow – which he finally figured out was a girl wearing a ninja suit which obscured her face – jumped over a crack in the wall and did a momentary handstand before continuing to run towards the greenhouse. It was then that he saw the girl's target: a beautiful Cupid's Arrow Orchid.

_Ducking up and down, all these crazy sights and sounds_

The girl paused, looking at the greenhouse to judge her distance, her body being shadowed by the full moon. She put her hand on her waist momentarily, thinking, before continuing to run towards the flower. Patton followed after her, still hiding behind ferns.

_Bounce around like puppets on a string…_

Patton, upon reaching the greenhouse, started calculating on how to get up the greenhouse to get the orchid. Then, shrugging, he started finding handholds and footholds in the glass, climbing up.

_Never gonna find…_

The girl, who we now know is Francine Fulbright, stopped in front of the orchid, and lightly stepped onto the glass, thankful that it was thick and sturdy to hold her weight. She crawled up towards it.

_Anything to change my mind…_

Patton cursed silently as a glass shattered under his shoe. Fanny froze, then shook it off as a squirrel who broke some glass.

_Famous last lines of a fool…_

Delighted that she was close enough, Fanny took off the cloth covering her face as she continued to crawl upward towards the orchid.

_Just when you think, you're a chain with just one link…_

Patton saw that she had taken off her mask, and hurriedly climbed up, cursing a lot more as glass subtly continued to break and fall off his footholds.

_Something comes to tip you off your stool…_

They were both nearly there.

Just one arm's length away, they both stood up – shakily, because they were wearing suction cup shoes - and grabbed the flower at the same time. Unintentionally, of course, but this is my story, so what happens goes.

_Hello, hello… hello, hello…_

_My, my, my, what have we here?_

Patton's eyes widened. He looked at Fanny in surprise, and Fanny, after detecting that there was another hand on the flower, looked up into his eyes and started gaping as well.

_What a surprise, what a surprise,_

_Hello hello… hello, hello…_

Patton smiled at the girl, captivated by her pretty emerald green eyes. They were absolutely to die for, and they complimented her pale skin.

Fanny nearly fainted in delight after seeing the boy's eyes. They were a very hypnotizing onyx black, and Fanny couldn't help but be drawn to it.

_I'm not alone, it's good to know…_

Quite suddenly, the glass broke beneath Fanny, and she nearly fell down into the greenhouse. She let out a terrified shriek before realizing that she was still holding on to the flower's seemingly tough as nails stem.

_Someone's out there to say hello…_

Patton extended his hand out to Fanny, in a gesture of help, and Fanny gladly took it. Raising her up, Patton slipped, and nearly fell, but he managed to stay standing. Unfortunately, as he fell, Fanny fell as well, because she was holding on to Patton's hand.

_Hello…_

Luckily, Patton caught her in his arms. Realizing their position, Fanny pushed him away in embarrassment.

"Um…" Fanny mumbled. "Yer probably wonderin' what ah am doing on the roof of yer greenhouse. It's jus' that… well, ah thought no one lived here…"

Patton smiled. He was liking the girl's Irish accent. "They… don't… I mean, I don't. This isn't my garden."

"Oh." Fanny looked happy. "That's good, cause ah just came to get that orchid." She pointed to the Cupid's Arrow Orchid in Patton's hand.

"Oh, this?" Patton gestured to it and smiled smugly as Fanny replied, "Yes."

The boy sniffed the flower and breathed in its scent before replying, "I don't know. I think I'm going to keep ahold of this one."

"What?" Fanny's fists tightened, but she kept her cool. " But ah saw it first, so why don't ye just hand it over before anyone gets hurt."

"Well, I grabbed it first." Patton passed the orchid from his right hand to the left. "Possession is nine tenths of the law, you know, but if you want it, come and get it."

"Alright." Fanny kicked the sliding glass panel separating them, surprising Patton and making him toss the orchid. "Thank ye very much."

At that moment, the panel Fanny was standing on flipped and made her slide down into the greenhouse, but she was barely holding on the panel with effort. Patton caught the orchid and said, "Nice greenhouse, eh?"

"Oh yeah, ye should just see the view from here." Fanny said sarcastically.

Patton gestured to the moonlight view. "And miss this view?"

Fanny tugged on the panel Patton was standing on, and he himself fell down, the flower falling after him. Fanny caught it, and jumped down, walking on one of the thicker pipes near the ceiling. Patton jumped after her, making her let go of the orchid. He twirled it around his fingers, smirking. "Who's your daddy?"

"'Who's your daddy'?" Fanny rolled her eyes as the pipe broke and made Patton fall. He dangled precariously on the pipe as Fanny laughed and tossed him a vine. "Here ye go, Tarzan." She smiled before running off with the orchid.

_Hello hello… hello hello…._

_My, my, my, what have we here?_

Patton grabbed it and swung towards Fanny, grabbing the orchid from her hands. "Ha!" He crowed, but Fanny was armed. She took out her fishing pole and cast it at the flower, hooking it over to her.

"Hey!" Patton said.

_What a surprise, what a surprise,_

_Hello hello… hello hello…_

Without warning, the vine broke, and Patton tumbled to the ground, dropping the flower. Pleased that she could finally get her orchid, Fanny dropped to the ground and ran for the flower.

_I'm not alone, that's good to know…_

_Someone's out there to say hello…_

Patton jumped up to his feet and snatched up the orchid, teasing Fanny with it. "Come and get it!" He teased, running away. Fanny ran after him.

_Hello… Hello… Hello…_

Patton walked backwards on the log bridge, watching for Fanny. Unbeknownst to him, Fanny was standing right behind him, ready to snatch up the flower, which she did so, but Patton's grip was firm, and they played tug of war with the orchid until they stopped to admire each other's eyes.

_Hello, hello…. Hello…_

Fanny leaned closer, and so did Patton, still holding the Cupid's Arrow Orchid. They were about to kiss, when, suddenly they heard a cracking sound, and the log collapsed beneath them. But before they fell and discovered that they were of enemy families, they quickly leaned closer to each other and pressed their lips together for a momentary kiss.

Then… the moment ended. But their story just began.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone sue me for being inspired by Gnomeo and Juliet XP<strong>


End file.
